


Buổi hẹn cuối tuần

by Nameless_Vagabond



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dating, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenagers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Vagabond/pseuds/Nameless_Vagabond
Summary: Vào một hôm thứ bảy nọ, Shuuya đưa Shirou đi buổi hẹn hò đầu tiên với quy trình hết sức kinh điển như trong các phim lãng mạn. Rõ là Shuuya chưa coi đủ phim tình cảm.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 3





	Buổi hẹn cuối tuần

**Author's Note:**

> Commission khách đặt. Motif hẹn hò có vẻ phổ biến với các cặp thiếu niên thì phải. Hơi lạc quẻ vì thời gian trong truyện là khi Shuuya với Shirou tầm 15, 16 tuổi nhưng tạo hình cặp này khi thành người lớn nhìn đẹp trai phết. =)))
> 
> Công nhận viết fluff dễ thở thật.

Sáng thứ bảy, Shuuya dành cả tiếng để ngồi ngửa cổ ngắm mây trên một hàng ghế dài ven đường, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi một bóng dáng quen thuộc.

Ánh nắng xuyên qua tán lá rọi thành những vệt vàng loang lổ sáng lóa trên nước da đậm màu và hoà lẫn vào mái tóc vàng nổi bật. Shuuya đã có thể chọn một bộ đồ nào khác, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn khoác lên mình chiếc áo cầu thủ, cổ áo vẫn được kéo thẳng lên như một thói quen, dựng đứng như quả đầu đầy kiêu hãnh của anh. Trong sự bình yên của buổi sớm mai, anh nửa muốn nhắm mắt một chút để tập trung nghe tiếng chim hót rõ hơn, nửa muốn vươn cao đầu để chiêm ngưỡng bầu trời trong như ngọc. Shuuya cứ ngồi lim dim để tâm trí trôi là đà theo mây.

Hôm qua người đó trở về. Fubuki Shirou, người đồng đội khi xưa. Bóng hình của cậu thổi một luồng gió khác lạ vào không khí hân hoan của lễ tốt nghiệp. Cậu quay về Toukyou mấy ngày để tham gia một trận đấu giao hữu, và theo như lời thầm thì vào tai anh hôm qua,  **_tớ về đây cũng để đi chơi với Shuuya nữa._ **

"Chúng ta chính thức hẹn hò đi. Ngày mai tụi mình ra công viên giải trí chơi nhé. "

Sau buổi lễ, Shirou lấy hết dũng khí để nói câu này với Shuuya. Điều này có hơi bất ngờ, một phần vì nhìn Shirou có vẻ chủ động quá anh không quen. Hơi thất vọng nữa.  _ Thế trước đây tụi mình không hẹn hò chính thức hay gì? _ Kể cũng phải, hồi trước cả hai có thời gian đi chơi riêng bao giờ đâu. Trước hôm nay, Shuuya và Shirou là hai con người độc lập chỉ có thể hòa quyện linh hồn của họ vào nhau bằng những câu tán gẫu bâng quơ qua điện thoại. 

Shuuya còn nhớ là anh chỉ gật đầu. Đáng lý nên nói gì đó, như là  _ tớ nhớ cậu lắm _ , nhưng nói nữa để làm gì khi Shirou đã đứng ngay đó trước mặt cậu. Ôi chao, Shirou thân mến cùng ký ức về Inazuma Japan thân thương. Anh hồi tưởng về cậu thuở trước, nhìn không khác bây giờ trừ việc có vẻ cao lên, thực ra vẫn không cao lắm so với anh. Cậu vẫn dịu dàng, hay cười, và thả thính cho anh đớp rất nhiều như thể Shuuya trong mắt cậu là một đàn gà. Người con trai yêu dấu của anh đã đồng ý cặp kè khi giải đấu thế giới kết thúc, nhưng rồi vì vị trí địa lý mà mỗi người chỉ có thể liên lạc cho nhau khi nhung nhớ người kia ở phương trời xa lạ. 

_ Thật ra Hokkaidou cũng đâu xa lắm. _ Có nhiều lần anh cũng định phi qua đó để gặp người yêu. 'Người yêu', nên gọi thế không nhỉ? Shuuya không thực sự biết gì về tình yêu đâu. Những gì thân mật nhất họ đã làm chỉ là bồi hồi nắm tay nhau lâu thêm chút nữa trước khi từ biệt, hay ôm nhau thật chặt giữa sân bay đến khi Shirou ái ngại nhắc,  **_hai thằng cứ đứng đung đưa ở nơi công cộng thế này nhìn kỳ lắm cậu ơi_ ** . Anh đã bỏ ngoài tai câu nói đó dù nghe rất rõ, cứ lầm lì cảm nhận sự hiện diện ngắn ngủi của Shirou bên cạnh mình trước khi cậu rời đi.

Đang trầm tư hồi tưởng thì ánh nắng chợt bị tắt đi một phần. Shuuya chớp mắt lia lịa. Shirou đang cúi người nhìn anh, nụ cười Duchenne với đôi mắt cũng cười theo. Cậu ăn mặc đơn giản với áo sơ mi trắng và quần jean, trên cổ đeo cái khăn quàng xám mà cậu đặc biệt ưu ái, dù nói thật cái khăn đó có vẻ không hợp thời tiết bây giờ lắm Anh đã có thể bật dậy ôm cậu, nhưng chỉ nâng đầu khỏi thành ghế và gãi tai cố nghĩ ra một câu chào thật ngầu. Anh đã có thể bật dậy ôm cậu, nhưng chỉ nâng đầu khỏi thành ghế và gãi tai cố nghĩ ra một câu chào thật ngầu nhưng Shirou đã hớt trước câu mở đầu. 

"Chuyện lạ ha. Hiếm khi thấy cậu thế này luôn. Chắc hôm nay trời sập cũng không còn gì bất ngờ quá." 

_Cợt nhả gì đây..._

Chợt Shirou chạy vòng qua sau ghế và ôm chầm Shuuya từ phía sau lưng trước khi anh kịp nói gì đó. Cậu hít hà vùng gáy và vô thức vươn tay vuốt những lọn tóc màu kem nhạt đang dựng lên như một chiếc vương miện trên đầu Shuuya. Cậu thầm nghĩ, _ tốn bao nhiêu lọ keo vuốt tóc mới giữ được quả đầu này vậy nhỉ? _

Hít hà làn hơi từ người ngồi trước, Shirou bật cười khúc khích khi nhớ đến chuyện cũ. Anh luôn mang lại cảm giác an toàn, cậu nghĩ thế ngay từ lần đầu vùi mình vào cổ anh vào một ngày để tháng sáu trời lộng gió, khi bọn họ cùng ngồi nghỉ ngơi trên sân cỏ sau trận đấu. Anh giống như một nhánh cỏ non, chắc thế, thứ mùi tươi rói lẫn trong hương đất còn ẩm ướt sau mưa. Ở một sự liên tưởng tương tự đang diễn ra trong đầu Shuuya, Shirou làm anh liên tưởng đến hình ảnh của sương mai còn đọng lại trên ngọn cỏ, im lặng và sạch sẽ, với thân thể mát mẻ còn vương hơi lạnh của đêm khuya đã trôi qua. Hai người cứ ôm nhau suốt một khoảng lặng dài như một thói quen. Họ đắm mình sự giao hoà giữa mùi hương vô cùng thích hợp, vô cùng êm dịu.

Shirou không thực sự nghĩ là rằng cậu có thể cảm nhận chính xác đặc tính của người khác qua khứu giác, nhưng vẫn không thể phủ nhận rằng mũi của chúng ta có thể cho ta nhiều manh mối rất rõ về tính cách của từng con người. Shuuya là con người của đất đai và cây cỏ, tĩnh tại như núi và thâm trầm như rừng cây. Ít ra là cậu ngộ nhận thế, vì cậu đâu dám khẳng định rằng cậu nắm bắt được tâm trí anh đâu mà. Dù gì thì Shirou vẫn thích bạn trai của mình chính vì điều đó, vì sự mông lung trong việc hiểu được Shuuya khiến cậu cứ muốn theo đuổi anh mãi thôi.

Shuuuya không nghĩ là có một ngày điều Shirou từng nói nhưng anh bỏ ngoài tai lại trở thành điều mà anh cố lắm mới không nhỡ miệng nói, nhưng cậu cứ ôm anh hoài cũng kỳ cục lắm nha.  _ Nhìn xấu hổ lắm. _ Để chấm dứt hành động này trước khi mặt anh đỏ lên, Shuuya nắm lấy cổ tay cậu đang đặt trước xương đòn mình và bảo. "Đi ăn nhé." 

"Ừ, đi ăn."

.

Hơi lạnh từ trong tiệm café phà vào họ khi Shuuya mở cánh cửa gỗ sơn trắng trang nhã ra. Quán này nấu khá được, không chỉ thức uống mà cả đồ ăn, quan trọng là chỗ ngồi riêng rẽ với từng bàn cách nhau tối thiểu 2 mét. Ban đầu anh tính đưa cậu đến một quán cơm ưa thích ở cuối dãy phố, nhưng chỗ đó đông quá lại còn phải ngồi chung với người khác, nếu đến đó thì không còn nhiều không gian yên tĩnh với những khoảng lặng cho riêng họ nữa, mà anh thì rất mong rằng họ có được sự riêng tư để…  _ ờ, tiện nói chuyện _ . 

Hai ly trà lạnh buốt với những lát đào trôi dưới đáy được đặt trước hai người họ. Ánh sáng dìu dịu từ cửa sổ với tấm mành mành mỏng tang đang phất phơ trên đầu họ hắt nhẹ vào mấy ly trà. Hơi nước bắt đầu tụ lại trên thành ly và Shirou quẹt tay lên đó, cảm nhận sự lành lạnh nhảy múa trên đầu ngón ẩm ướt, và dùng ngón tay còn đang hơi tê vì nhiệt độ lên má Shuuya. Anh cố tình ngó lơ trong khi cậu nhấn đầu ngón lên mặt mình, và ráng giữ thái độ nghiêm túc bằng cách tập trung vào việc hút miếng trà đào thay vì người trước mặt. Cái tên hay đùa này chắc là thích nhìn anh bối rối lắm hả? Sĩ diện của Shuuya không muốn Shirou dễ dàng có được thứ cậu muốn, cứ cứng người lại, vừa dùng ống hút để quẩy trà thành những dòng xoáy nhỏ trong ly, vừa niệm chú cầu cho cậu bạn trai ngừng giỡn. __

_ Trời ơi, bớt khiêu khích nhau giùm cái đi. _

Shirou cũng biết chán chứ. Cậu dừng lại khi đồ ăn được mang ra, và vương tay ra sắp xếp lại đống dĩa cùng dao nĩa trên bàn trước khi bồi bàn kịp làm gì, không quên gửi một lời cảm ơn với người vừa phục vụ họ. Nên tập trung ăn uống thì hơn. (Nói thế nhưng mục tiêu chọc ghẹo Shuuya ban đầu vẫn không thay đổi mấy, chỉ là cách này không được thì phải bày cách khác.)

"Cậu định làm gì trong tương lai hả Gouenji-kun?"

Shirou ướm hỏi khi họ ngồi trong sự im ắng của quán vắng, một tay vẫn uyển chuyển cuốn dải mì Ý sốt cà quanh nĩa.  _ Chắc là làm bác sĩ? Cầu thủ?  _ Cậu thầm nghĩ, Shuuya chắc là biết anh định làm gì rồi.

"Chưa biết nữa." Shuuya trả lời với bờ môi còn hờ đặt trên ống hút, biểu cảm có phần mất tập trung. "Tớ muốn làm cầu thủ chuyên nghiệp, chỉ là..."

Điều mà anh muốn truyền tải, cậu hiểu rõ hơn ai hết, và cứ thế họ trầm ngâm để phần tiếp theo của câu trả lời kia rơi vào dĩ vãng. 

"Nếu cần, hãy để tớ nói vài với ba cậu. Ông ấy sẽ hiểu thôi." Shirou nói một cách dứt khoát. Cậu cũng muốn giúp anh lắm chứ. Suy cho cùng, mỗi người chỉ có một cuộc đời để theo đuổi ước mơ mà thôi.

Chỉ cần một câu nói là đủ để Shuuya mỉm cười bình thản. "Ừ." 

.

Công viên giải trí - cái nơi kinh điển cho những cặp tình nhân muốn hẹn hò - vẫn đông đúc như mọi khi. Bây giờ sắp sang hè nên có khi còn nhộn nhịp hơn nữa.

Việc đầu tiên Shuuya làm khi bọn họ đặt chân vào đó là nắm chặt lấy tay Shirou và kéo cậu theo sát mình để cậu khỏi đi lạc. "Lạc là khỏi về Hokkaidou." Nói thế chứ khá là chắc kèo cậu tự mò về được vì dù sao không chỉ công viên này mà cả Toukyou cũng không còn là một nơi quá mới mẻ với cậu, nhưng nè nè, cảm giác được bồ nắm tay cũng kích thích quá đi chứ. Thay vì tự thân mò đường, bây giờ cậu muốn tận hưởng sự quan tâm và những hành vi bảo bọc nhìn cực kỳ đáng yêu của anh. Shirou vuốt cằm và nhếch nửa miệng lên khi rảo bước sau lưng người tình. Khi nhìn lướt qua dáng vẻ ngầu ngầu của Shuuya, chắc ít ai có thể thấy chân sút đỉnh cao này có thể trở nên dễ thương cực kỳ đâu nhỉ? Kể cũng tốt. Thái độ của anh thường xuyên rất lạnh lùng, nhưng chí ít cũng nên để dành một chút sự ấm áp nho nhỏ cho cậu. Chỉ một chút ánh dương từ tấm lòng của anh thôi và cậu sẽ hết lòng nâng niu nó. Shirou thích Shuuya và thích cả những điều chưa được tỏ bày tường tận trong tâm tư người bạn trai mình nữa.

Cậu vẫn lan man nghĩ suy khi họ đứng dưới bóng râm tránh nắng. Shuuya quả là một người trầm tĩnh. Tính cách nghiêm trang gần như đã nuốt chửng rất nhiều lời nói và nụ cười mà anh ta đã có thể bày ra. Đôi lúc cậu muốn khiến anh hành xử khác đi, chỉ là hành xử khác đi chứ không làm thay đổi nhân cách, vì ban đầu cậu thích anh cũng vì sự nghiêm chỉnh đáng ngưỡng mộ kia mà.

"Fubuki muốn chơi gì trước?" Trong góc tối chật chội dưới tán lá xanh mơn mởn, anh hỏi cậu. Ban đầu anh không có kế hoạch gì cả, cũng chả có hứng thú với công viên giải trí. Ngày xưa khi gia đình còn đông đủ, anh đã đi mòn nơi đây rồi. Ngày hôm nay Shuuya quay trở lại chỉ để Shirou trải nghiệm một buổi hẹn hò ở một nơi anh từng rất yêu thích (nhưng thật tiếc là không còn hào hứng nữa), chỉ vì cậu mà thôi.

"Tớ không chắc. Gouenji-kun có gợi ý gì không?"

"Ừm…" Dãy đường sắt chọc trời hút lấy sự chú ý của anh ngay lập tức và anh chỉ vào nó. "Tàu lượn chăng? Đường tàu ở đây chạy ghê lắm."

"Ok. Cậu đứng chờ đi." 

Bây giờ đến lượt cậu chủ động chạy đi mua vé. Shuuya giơ tay tính nói gì đó rồi lại thôi, không phải vì không muốn nói 'chạy từ từ thôi' mà vì cậu đã quay lại gửi anh một câu nhắn trước khi tham gia vào hàng người chờ mua vé.

"Cười lên đi. Nhìn cậu nghiêm túc quá." Shirou nở một nụ cười làm mẫu với hai ngón tay thành mảnh dí lên trên khoé miệng, đầu móng cắt sát và gọn gàng cứ chọc chọc vào bờ má xinh xinh. "Gouenji-kun cười như vầy sẽ dễ thương hơn nè."

Shuuya chớp mắt lia lịa trong khoảng vài giây, rồi tém bản thân lại trong khi ước ao rằng giá mà nhãn cầu anh có chức năng chụp hình. Từ xa xa, Shirou có thể thấy phản ứng ngại ngùng của anh và cậu bất giác cười. Anh hơi bất ngờ vì không hiểu mình đã làm gì khiến Shirou cười, đành lúng túng đáp lại bằng một nụ cười thật tươi.

.

Họ ngồi yên vị khi con tàu lượn rời bến. Shuuya chợt nghĩ,  _ nhìn đường đi của nó kìa, có khi ngồi trên đây còn mỏi hơn là đứng chờ đến lượt ấy nhỉ?  _

**_VIU_ **

Tàu lượn lăn bánh và  _ ái chà _ , vận tốc bất ngờ của con rồng sắt này chắc cũng ngang ngửa vận tốc trái banh anh đá mỗi khi đứng trước khung thành của đối phương. Một phép so sánh đội sổ mà nếu giáo viên văn nghe thấy chắc sẽ cực kỳ thất vọng, vì quả banh nào mà luồng qua uốn lại kiểu này thì còn khuya mới vào lưới, rất không phù hợp tinh thần bóng đá. Nói vậy chứ chiếc tàu này lượn cũng không nhiều bằng tâm trí của anh đâu. Shuuya không biết mình chóng mặt vì những khúc quẹo bất ngờ hay vì tay họ nắm chặt quá, chặt đến độ có ai đó đã khóa hai bàn tay lại với nhau không cho buông vậy. Tiếng cười râm ran hoà lẫn trong tiếng hét của người ngồi cạnh đã bù cho sự im lặng cứng nhắc của Shuuya khi một tiếng động cũng nhất quyết không chịu thoát ra khỏi môi anh, nhưng nếu lần xuống lồng ngực đang thóp lại tỷ lệ thuận theo độ chặt của hai bàn tay nắm, nhịp tim thình thịch đã nói thay nỗi lòng anh rồi. 

"VUI THẾ NÀY MÀ GOUENJI-KUN IM LẶNG THẾẾẾẾẾ?"

Tiếng hét của Shirou được kéo giãn theo quãng đường ngoằn ngoèo mà con tàu chở họ vụt qua. _ Cười vang thế chắc là Fubuki thích thú lắm.  _ Còn anh, nói thiệt nha, lo để ý tới cậu hoài thì làm gì mà còn tâm trạng hú hét đâu.

Đến cả khi họ đã xuống, Shirou vẫn còn hào hứng lắm, cứ đứng gập người chống tay lên đùi mà vừa thở hồng hộc vừa cười. 

"Nè nè, cậu có cần phải nghiêm túc đến độ đi tàu lượn mà vẫn đơ như cục đá vậy không?" Cậu nói với một tay bấu lấy vai Shuuya rồi vỗ vỗ lưng cậu, miệng vẫn cười khi thở dốc. Thề có chúa, phật, và vô số các loại thánh thần trên trần thế, Shuuya là một trong những người mắc chứng táo bón cảm xúc nặng nhất mà cậu từng gặp. 

"Vui thì có vui." Anh nhún vai. "Chỉ là đó giờ tớ đơ như vậy đó."

Thay vì một cái lắc đầu chịu thua, cậu đành gật đầu chấp nhận là bạn người yêu của mình có tinh thần sắt đá quá. Không biết cậu phải nhiệt huyết cỡ nào thì anh mới tan chảy đây.

"Thôi chơi gì đó nhẹ nhàng đi. Vòng quay ngựa gỗ ha?"

Khi Shirou đề xuất, Shuuya nuốt nước bọt và nuốt luôn câu hỏi 'bộ cậu 7 tuổi à?' Anh hất đầu ra hiệu. "Đi nào."

Ngồi yên vị trên con ngựa gỗ to oành cùng những đứa bé cùng tham gia chơi, với Shuuya ngồi trên con ngựa sau lưng mình, Shirou mới thốt lên một câu mà Shuuya nghĩ nãy giờ nhưng không nói ra. "Ê, hình như tụi mình hơi quá lứa cho cái trò này rồi."

Ừ thì đúng là thế, nhưng anh cũng đã quyết định nói đi so khác với cái suy nghĩ kia của anh rồi. "Có sao đâu. Con ngựa lớn thế này, hẳn là bên thi công cũng có nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ có thiếu niên và người trưởng thành chơi nữa. Tận hưởng đi."

Shirou hẳn là biết cách tận hưởng một cách triệt để và làm bản thân thoải mái. Cậu làm đủ trò trên lưng ngựa gỗ, bao gồm bày ra lắm loại tư thế như thể cậu ta đang đóng vai hiệp sĩ trong một bộ phim trung cổ, và còn quay 180˚ và hướng mặt về phía anh, nói. "Cậu biết không? Hồi xưa, tớ và em trai thường tưởng tượng chúng tớ là hai dũng sĩ đang giải cứu công chúa khi chơi trò này."

Anh thoáng thấy có gì đó buồn bã trong đáy mắt người ngồi trước, dạng nỗi buồn không thể gọi tên được. Hình như cậu đang tưởng nhớ những ký ức đã cũ. Shuuya cũng hay hoài niệm, chỉ là mỗi lần làm thế đều giữ cho riêng mình biết, vì chia sẻ với ai cũng có thay đổi được gì đâu mà.

"Tớ chỉ tưởng tượng mình là dũng sĩ diệt rồng khi đang đứng trên sân cỏ thôi. Ở giữa khung thành là con rồng, thủ môn là tấm khiên sống đang bảo vệ rồng, và tớ chỉ có thể đánh bại rồng bằng cách sút một phát thật mãnh liệt vào lưới sao cho tấm khiên không chắn được."

"Liên tưởng hay quá." 

Một luồng khí mát mẻ vô tình vụt qua làm tóc Shirou bay lên. Vài phiến lá xào xạc từ cành cây gần đó được gió thổi rơi dưới chân ngựa, vài cọng tóc tim tím lơ thơ vướng lên khoé miệng đang mỉm cười. Hình như dũng sĩ tóc màu khoai môn đang tính sút liền mấy cú vào tim anh thì phải. Nếu cậu ta muốn trả đũa chó lần anh sút vào ngực cậu lần trước thì làm điều đó một cách vật lý đi. 

"Ngồi đàng hoàng coi. Té ở tận đó thì tớ đỡ không nổi đâu."

Một cái gật đầu vội. Khi cậu quay về tư thế cũ ngồi ổn định với tay bám trên cổ ngựa, anh thầm mong cậu đừng có quay đầu lại bất ngờ, kẻo biểu cảm này của anh khi ngắm nhìn lưng cậu sẽ bị lộ ra mất.

Cũng may là trò đu quay vừa nãy không lâu lắm, vì nó chán kinh dị. Dù gì quang cảnh khi nãy hầu như cũng đã bù đắp cho cảm giác hồ hởi bị thiếu hụt của anh đối với vòng quay ngựa gỗ. Họ chạy lòng vòng khu vui chơi thử các hoạt động mang tính hành động hơn. Tiếc là trong đó không có trò nào từa tựa bóng đá, không thì hai người lại chiếm dụng trò đấy nguyên cả mấy lượt chơi liền.

Màn gần kết thúc hẹn hò kinh điển nhất trong các bộ phim lãng mạn, là đưa người tình lên vòng quay quan sát. Buồng quan sát hội tụ nhiều yếu tố hoàn hảo cho các cặp đôi: riêng tư, từ tốn, được trang trí bằng khung cảnh đẹp đẽ ở bên ngoài nơi tầm nhìn có thể được mở rộng từ thấp lên cao.  _ Quan trọng là làm gì ở trển? _ Shuuya thở dài trong tư tưởng.  _ Lên đó chắc cũng ngồi nắm tay nhau là cùng.  _ Rõ là cậu xem chưa đủ phim để định hướng mình phải làm thế nào. Các anh chàng mê thể thao thường không xem phim sến nhiều được đâu.

Bầu trời được nhuộm bằng dải màu nền nã của hoàng hôn đang buông xuống. Thứ chuyển động chậm rãi của vòng xoay sắt làm Shirou liên tưởng đến một cái đồng hồ khổng lồ, và họ là cây kim giây đang từ từ chạy trong dòng thời gian chậm rãi. Cậu không biết anh có đang nghĩ về cùng một thứ với cậu khi bọn họ ngồi trong căn buồng an tĩnh này không. Chắc là không. Hình như có câu nào đó của Yasunari Kawabata nói rằng thời gian trôi qua theo cùng một cách cho toàn nhân loại, nhưng mỗi dòng đời lại trôi trong dòng thời gian bằng một cách khác biệt. Trong những giây phút ngắn ngủi này, dòng thời gian của cả hai đã đan xen và chảy cùng nhau chưa?

Ánh đỏ trên cao chuyển dần sang đỏ tím. Một chuyến đi chơi dần đi đến hồi kết khi đu quay dừng lại từng đợt cho khách xuống, mỗi nhịp đứng yên là bảng màu tà dương khổng lồ treo lơ lửng trên thành phố lại đậm thêm một tông, sự thay đổi nhỏ đến độ nếu ai không để ý chắc sẽ không nhận ra buổi chiều đang ngả dần sang tối. 

.

Như một cậu trai tử tế, Shuuya đề nghị hộ tống Shirou về nhà trọ dù rõ là cậu có thể tự về. Không phải vì muốn thể hiện hay gì, chỉ là trời tự nhiên đổ mưa tí tách mà họ thì chỉ mua được mỗi một chiếc dù còn dư ở cửa tiệm vẹn đường.

"Cũng may là đi chơi xong trời mới mưa ha. Đang vui vẻ mà mưa kiểu này chắc nhanh mất hứng lắm." Shirou vừa nói vừa mấy dòng nước trượt dài để lại những quãng đậm dọc xuống trên mấy vệ tường sơn đã bạc màu. Hai người họ cùng cầm dù, kể cả khi nó chẳng nặng lắm để mà cần đến sức của cả hai. Cậu chỉ là muốn có một lý do để chạm tay Shuuya thôi. 

Mưa dần nặng hạt hơn, không còn tưới mà là tạt hẳn nước lên mặt họ. Một cái dù là không đủ, che được đầu cũng chẳng thể tránh ướt áo. Shuuya kéo Shirou vào một trạm xe bus với vòm kiếng trong suốt, nếu đứng ở dưới có thể ngẩng cổ mà nhìn vào những áng mây xám ngoét lờ mờ trên nền trời đen đặc trên cao.  _ Càng nhìn càng chán. Xe khi nào mới đến đây _ ? Shuuya quay qua thấy Shirou nép cạnh mình dưới thời tiết ủ rũ, nhìn anh với đuôi mắt còn vương giọt nước. Dãy tạp âm rào rào vang trên mái vòm không thể át đi tiếng thở loạn nhịp của hai thiếu niên. 

"Trời lạnh thế này, chúng ta ngồi cạnh nhau cho ấm đi." 

_ Gần quá… _ Còn một tí nữa thôi là cả hai chạm môi. Kéo đầu lại gần nhau thêm một chút và hai người sẽ hoà làm một. Trong sắc xám êm đềm của màn mưa buổi chiều tà, đôi mắt Shirou mở to nhìn cậu với ánh nhìn nai tơ, đôi môi mềm mở hé khẽ mấp máy điều gì đó anh không nghe rõ. Shuuya rùng mình, đột nhiên anh cảm thấy có thể chết ngay đi được trong cái khoái cảm mãnh liệt khi có dòng điện chạy xoẹt qua cột sống. Tim anh muốn nổ tung ngay lúc này khi mùi dầu gội của Shirou cứ lảng vảng quanh mũi, át đi cái mùi bùn đất ngai ngái đang quyện trong nốt hương trong khiết của nước mưa. 

"Sắp 7 giờ rồi. Không biết còn kẹt ở đây bao lâu nữa đây." 

_ Không biết nữa, kẹt tầm vài tiếng có được không? _ Shuuya vừa hoang mang vừa hồ hởi,  _ tình yêu khiến tâm lý một người trở nên kỳ lạ vậy à? Bây giờ phải làm gì đây? _ Shuuya chỉ biết là những đường cong cơ thể của Shirou lấp ló dưới lớp áo trắng tinh khôi khiến anh khó thở. Nước da hồng hào lớt phớt ánh đỏ khi bị bao phủ bởi sự lạnh căm của mưa rào.  _ Làn da kia sao nhìn mềm mại thế? _ Chết tiệt, anh chỉ muốn đặt môi mình lên môi cậu.

_ Bọn mình là một cặp mà nhỉ? Tại sao lại ngại ngùng như vậy? _

Shuuya không nghĩ nữa. Nếu không phải là bây giờ thì còn mất bao nhiêu lâu để cả hai có thể ở gần nhau đến thế? Cậu đặt một tay lên má người đối diện, tay còn lại ôm lấy lưng nó kéo sát vào mình, và cứ thế đưa môi chạm môi. Chuyển động nhẹ nhàng đó bị lấn át bởi không gian ồn ã khi bầu trời than khóc lúc 7 giờ chiều thứ bảy.

Shirou trân trân nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt bị che khuất bởi đôi mắt nhắm hờ của Shirou. Cậu được sưởi ấm ngày lập tức bởi thân nhiệt ấm áp kia, mống mắt xanh màu cứ thế đóng lại cùng hàng mi cứ hạ dần trong cảm giác lâng lâng. Shuuya của cậu vẫn từ tốn như ngày nào. Vành môi cả hai mở hờ để lộ răng cửa và đầu lưỡi lấp ló đằng sau. Họ muốn thân mật hơn thế nhưng vì ái ngại nên không thể, cứ đứng trân trân ở đó. Hai cơ thể mềm nhũn vì những rung cảm thịt da tan dần trong sự gắt gao của tiết trời. Mềm mại... ****

##  **ĐÙNG**

Shirou giật bắn mình quay đầu hướng về vùng trời vừa lóe sáng, đồng tử nở to và trong hai nhãn cầu xanh, cảnh tượng vừa nãy cứ tua đi tua lại.

 _Không ổn rồi nhỉ?_ Anh nhớ có một lần hai đứa đang tập luyện thì trời đổ mưa và sấm đánh rất lớn, khi đó biểu cảm sợ hãi của cậu đã in hằn vào trưa nhớ anh cùng với tiếng động vang trời nọ. Họ giống nhau, quá khứ của cả hai đầy những mảnh ký ức đau thương chắp vá lại con người họ bây giờ. Anh cảm thấy bứt rứt, không vì điều gì cả, chỉ là nếu cậu ta hồi tưởng lại vụ tai nạn ngày xưa thì hại tinh thần lắm. Để kéo Shirou về với thực tại, anh kéo tay áo của cậu giật liên hồi, trong đầu cố nghĩ ra điều gì đó để làm dịu tinh thần của người yêu đang run lẩy bẩy tựa chú mèo con ướt đẫm đang đứng cạnh mình.

"Bình tĩnh đi Shirou. Cậu-"

"Tớ không sao." Lời Shirou cắt ngang Giọng nói thân thuộc được điểm xuyết bằng sự chắc chắn khiến Shuuya an tâm hẳn lại. Cậu đang nhìn anh, miệng vẫn cười hiền từ như thường lệ, nhưng có điều gì đó về nụ cười này khiến cậu nhìn cuốn hút đến kỳ lạ. "Có cậu ở đây nên tớ không sao rồi."

Shirou có thể nhận ra Shuuya đã cố vẽ ra được một biểu cảm dễ nhìn để trấn an cậu hiệu quả. _Sao mà dịu dàng quá..._ Có một mớ hỗn độn của những suy nghĩ bâng quơ đi kèm với nụ cười đáp trả của Shirou - những suy nghĩ về việc trước đây cậu đã cảm thấy cô đơn như thế nào. Đôi khi cậu muốn kéo anh vào một góc khuất sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn cậu nơi những nỗi đau quá khứ đang dần hồi phục nhờ liều thuốc là sự hiện diện của anh, và họ sẽ vùi mình trong đó thật lâu để liếm láp những vết thương của nhau. Cậu chìm đắm vào ánh mắt anh và siết chặt vòng tay mình một lần nữa bằng một phong thái chậm chạp, mặt vùi lên vai anh. 

"Cảm ơn cậu nhé."

Âm lượng của câu vừa nãy đủ để Shuuya nghe thấy, nếu họ đứng xa nhau một tí có khi bị tiếng mưa nuốt chửng. Thực ra chỉ cần là giọng nói của cậu thì chắc chắn anh sẽ nghe thấy, bất kể âm thanh xung quanh có hỗn tạp đến mức nào đi nữa.

"Về thôi. Đến phòng trọ rồi thì cậu ở lại uống trà nhé." 

Chuyến xe tối xuyên trong màn mưa đang dần tạnh. Họ nắm tay bước lên xe. Ánh đèn trắng hiu hắt bao trùm lên họ như cách nó bao trùm lên vào vị khách lèo tèo đang mơ màng ngắm khung cảnh phố phường mờ căm sau cửa sổ. Tim Shuuya không đập mạnh nữa, chỉ còn chút hơi ấm lan tỏa khắp cơ thể được truyền từ bàn tay trắng muốt đang đan ngón tay vào anh. 

Vùi mình sau lưng Shuuya, Shirou mỉm cười, đôi mắt cụp hiền hoà lại cong lên như cầu vồng sau mưa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Rất không liên quan nhưng em trai Shirou là Atsuya khá dễ thương nên mình đã tính thêm một chi tiết nhỏ là cái khăn quàng xám, cơ mà như thế thì lệch canon nên bỏ.


End file.
